Guardian Angel: A Wolf's Tale
by littleditto
Summary: Embry Call has always wanted an imprint. After all, the relationship between a wolf and his imprint was as easy as breathing, and you had a guarantee at a happy ending with you're soul mate. But what happens when his imprint turns out to be as beautiful as an angel, with the fluffy white wings to match? And when she insists on nothing happening between them due to her "duties"?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Littleditto here. I am posting another story. What is this, four stories at the same time now? Wow, that'll take a while to do. Especially with finals and prom coming up.**

**Anywho...this story is about Embry, the pack, the Cullens, and the mysterious species known as angels. All normal pairs.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, I own my angels!**

**Enjoy.**

Embry's PoV

I howled in pain, and cringed as my howling made me hurt even worse. If only I hadn't let that vampire get his arms around me—

My thoughts were cut off when Paul accidentally bumped into my leg, and I howled in agony.

_It's not your fault, Embry. And Paul, be more careful!_ Sam commanded.

Everyone was crowded around me, trying to make sure that I was okay, but what I needed was air. But I couldn't even begin to think of a way to ask them to move back, my mind was too full of pain. Luckily, this was one of those times where having everyone else in your head was helpful. I don't know, or really care, who was at my head that moved aside, but I was grateful_. Thanks._

"Embry. I'm going to try to help you, but you're going to have to phase back for me to be able to." Carlisle Cullen said softly, kneeling down by my front legs. I looked away from him, back towards the space between the other members of the pack. I stared towards the empty side of the clearing in front of me for a moment before closing my eyes, trying to calm myself long enough to phase back. I managed to calm my howling to whining, but wasn't able to calm down enough to phase back. I opened my eyes, and nearly jumped at what I saw.

Standing there, where mere moments ago there was no one, was what appeared to be an angel. I was seeing them from behind, so I couldn't see them all that well, but they appeared to be pretty.

The angel was wearing a long flowing white dress that stopped right above their ankles, revealing a silver anklet and bare feet. Their hair was a light brown, in shoulder-length flowing waves. Their hands were clasped behind their back, with their arms covered by their long sleeves. Their dress revealed what appeared to be a feminine figure, but I couldn't tell for sure. They were looking up, not paying us any attention at all. But what stood out the most was the pair of feathery white wings on their back. The feathers fluttered slightly as the wind blew, and the wings drew closer to the person's body. They were definitely real.

And that's when I started panicking. Was I hallucinating?! Was I dead, and this was the Angel of Death, or something?! I went into a full blown panic attack, and my breathing became even more labored than it was before. The only thing that brought me the slightest bit of ease was that I could still hear the pack's minds in my head.

_What the hell?_

_Where did she come from?_

_How come I can't see her through my eyes, but Embry can?_

_Shut up! Don't make him freak out more, you idiot!_

I could see through any of their minds. She wasn't there. But looking back at her through my eyes, she was still standing there.

Wrong. Dangerous. I automatically tried to move away from her, forgetting my injuries, and let out a strangled cry at the pain that shot through me. That seemed to get her attention, and the winged creature turned towards me, a concerned look on her face. Despite how pretty she looked, I was still horrified that I could see her, when the others couldn't. I prayed that it was just a hallucination that would pass.

That is, until our eyes met. And suddenly, it was like the whole world shifted. The world didn't revolve around the sun, it revolved around her. She was the most important person who ever lived, and I would do anything, **be** anything, in order to make her happy. She was my everything; my sun, my moon, my stars. I needed her like I needed air. And she wasn't just pretty, like I had thought a moment ago. No, she was beautiful, with no one else her equal.

She had light brown skin, which was offset by the pure white dress. Her face was heart shaped, with full lips and hazel eyes. Her eyes, which were framed by long eyelashes, held not only concern, but compassion, kindness, and empathy. But despite her concerned expression, I could see a smile just waiting to form, and it seemed so wrong that it wasn't there yet.

My breath caught as I took in her beauty and all she was, and I calmed down immediately as my injuries and pain were forgotten. I didn't even have to think about having to phase back, it just happened. Our gaze stayed locked as I fell lower on the ground in my human form. Doctor Fangs started working on me immediately, and I screamed as he rebroke my bones. I vaguely heard voices around me, but I saw the angel before me look horrified, and she took a step towards me, hand outstretched as if to help.

"I-I'm fine." I gasped out, forcing a smile on my face. I didn't want her to worry.

And then the smile I had been waiting for appeared as she beamed, and I swear I saw pride in her eyes.

And then Carlisle rebroke one of my bigger bones, and all the exhaustion and pain of the day caught up with me as I blacked out.

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to stop here so that the next chapter will start at the right point. You will understand next chapter...I hope. More will be explained about the angels then, using the angel's PoV.**

**So what'd ya think? A review would be nice? Anyone who reviews to this chapter gets a preview of chapter 2.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-littleditto**


	2. Boston

Hello readers. littleditto here.

Unfortunately, this is not an update. This is about something very sad that happened.

I just heard about what happened in Boston. I am horrified that someone would do that, and I hope they get caught soon. Kudos to the police officers who found all of those other bombs before they went off too, and to the bomb squads that safely destroyed them.

I don't know if anyone in that area reads my stories, or are related to or friends with someone over in Boston, but if you do, know that I'm here wishing you safety and health. I am sorry that you had to be exposed to such traumatizing circumstances and loss.

Now, I don't know what you are going through, nor do I claim to know, but just know that I am here for you. I wish there was something that I could do for you, but this is all I can think to do.

I'm sorry if what I've said doesn't make sense, or has some odd phasing. I'm actually very bad at expressing myself and putting what I want to say into words. I also know what I've said might not mean much, especially on a fanfic site, but know that I truly do mean it.

Wishing everyone well

-littleditto


	3. Chapter 2

_**Read this before going to the story!**_

**Hey guys. I apologize for taking so long with this update. I've had the worst case of writer's block, not to mention the two giant essays that I have to write that determine whether I graduate or not, and I appreciate how patient you all are. **

**Before I get into this story's stuff, I wanna advertise for my story, The Phenominon. It's almost over people, and I'm letting _you_, my loyal readers, decide the ending. So go read that story, and go to my profile to complete the poll! It only takes four clicks, including the one to go to my profile; I counted!**

**So something I realized was that I never said when the story took place. This happens after Breaking Dawn is over, and the two packs have merged back into one with Jacob as Alpha and Sam as Beta. I know this isn't how it went in the book, but it's how it's going to happen for this story to make everything work out right...At least I hope it works out right...**

**Another thing I never said, this is NOT a religious story. It is simply a story about werewolves and vampires and angels, with occasional names that I plucked out of random books and/or games and/or anime.**

**So when we left off before, Embry was horribly injured, saw some winged creature that none of the others could see, imprinted on, and then passed out. What was it? What happens now?**

**The penny floats...**

Van's PoV

Embry got hurt again. This time was pretty bad too. I sighed.

Being his, as the humans called us, guardian angel, was a tough job. And watching over werewolves meant watching them get hurt time and time again. That was really tough, especially since I've been watching over Embry all his life, since the day he was born. I cringed as he howled in pain, and turned away from the pack, trying to distract myself with Fay's flying up above.

Fay, Leah's guardian angel, was trying to do six loops in a row while moving forwards at high speeds. With short black hair that she adopted after Leah had to when she phased, Fay stands at 5'5", with a feminine physique, light brown skin, brown eyes, and grey wings. She's around 20 years of age.

So far she's crashed into trees 10 times, since the top of the clearing is so small. I chuckled as her attempt to tighten her loops ended up getting her bending her wings too far and she flew straight into Kiya, Quil's guardian. Tan skin, brown eyes, a heart-shaped face, and a thick braid of straight black hair that goes halfway down her back, Kiya is a feminine angel. Kiya is 19, the same age as me, and is also 5'6". I clasped my hands behind my back, watching as Kiya scolded Fay. Despite Fay being older than Kiya, Kiya was undoubtedly more mature.

"Embry. I'm going to try to help you, but you're going to have to phase back for me to be able to." I overheard Carlisle Cullen say softly. Despite his being a vampire, a creature which survives by drinking the life-blood of others, Carlisle seemed like a decent guy. And he seemed like an even better guy since he was willing to help the pack when they got injured. I had already personally helped Embry out by temporarily slowing down his healing process, making it so some bones wouldn't heal improperly yet. That way, Carlisle could set them properly. Guardian Angel gift #2, healing. It was one of the most used gifts we guardian angels had. We couldn't completely heal an injury, but we could speed up or slow down the healing process or harmful effects of an injury. Slowing down the healing process was a bit unorthodox, but it was what would help Embry best right now.

I listened as Embry's howling turned to whining, but I didn't hear the barely audible sound of him phasing. I kept my back turned to him, wanting to give him privacy when he did "phase back", as they called it. It was tough to ignore the all the noise the pack was making worrying over him, but I was getting better at it.

And then, things got really quiet. Eerily quiet, for a full 10 seconds. It was unnerving, things were **never** this quiet, but I tried to ignore it.

A light breeze passed through the clearing and I shivered. I drew my wings a bit closer to myself in an attempt to keep warm. I'd have to start wearing something warmer soon. This time of year brought snow, and I could feel that there would be snow within the next few days. Perhaps I'd wear the scarf that my mayu Lila gave me, so many years ago.

And then there was the sound of a clamor from the wolves. It was so loud, even Kiya and Fey turned to look. But I just kept looking at my friends, figuring that it was just the pack worrying over his injuries, perhaps having seen something they hadn't noticed before. I wasn't worried, I had already checked him over, and had found no life-threatening injuries.

That is, I wasn't worried until I heard the strangled cry of pain, seemingly from nowhere. Concerned as to what caused his new pain, I turned to look at Embry. And there behind me, I could swear the entire pack was staring at me. But of course, that was impossible, humans can't see us unless we want them to see us, and that in itself takes a lot of conscious effort on the angel's part, as well as getting permission from a High Angel. And I had definitely done neither. But it sure seemed like they were looking at me. Right as I was about to turn around to see what they _were_ looking at, I looked into Embry's eyes.

I could see the pain in them, but there was also wonder and amazement. But even more than all of those, I saw pure love. For a moment, the thought of imprinting passed through my mind. But who had he imprinted on? There was nobody besides the pack and the Cullens anywhere near here. The closest person was over 10 miles away, and there was no way Embry could have seen them. He couldn't have imprinted. I must be mistaken or something.

I watched as Embry's breath caught, and I kept looking in his eyes as he sank lower onto the forest floor as he phased back. It was my way of protecting his decency while still trying to find out what was wrong. I saw in my peripheral vision the majority of the pack phase back and quickly get their pants on. Most looked down at Embry, looking very concerned; a few of them looked back over towards where I was standing, squinting as if trying to see something hard to see. I also saw in my peripheral vision Carlisle begin working on checking over Embry quickly to see which bones were broken, before he started fixing Embry's bones. As the first bone was rebroken, Embry screamed. My heart broke at the sound, and I took an automatic step forwards, reaching my hand out to help even though I knew there was nothing more I could do.

"Embry!" The pack called in unison, worried. Jacob balled his fists, looking upset with himself. He most likely blamed himself for what happened to his packmate.

"I-I'm fine." Embry gasped out. It looked like he tried to smile, but it ended up looking more like a grimace of pain. I relaxed a bit at his effort to be brave for his worried packmates, and my arm fell back to my side as I beamed at Embry. He was being rather brave about the whole ordeal, and I felt pride knowing that he was such a strong willed person. Then Carlisle rebroke one of Embry's bigger bones, and with a second strangled cry of pain, Embry fell unconscious.

I sighed as I turned back around. He wouldn't be asleep for long, the pain of his bones being broken would wake him back up soon enough. I listened as Carlisle worked quickly rebreaking Embry's bigger bones and making all the necessary preparations to move Embry over to the Cullen house where he could get some pain medicine.

"Man, what was that about?" Zai, Paul's guardian angel, asked, flying up to me with most of the others right behind him. A masculine angel, he has lightly tanned skin, slicked back dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and slightly dark grey wings. Zai is 21 years old, and stands at 6'0".

"I don't know." I replied simply.

"Do you think he imprinted?" Anon, Jared's guardian angel asked. A masculine angel, Anon is 6'0", with shaggy brown hair, light brown skin, green eyes, grey wings, and he is 20 years old. So it wasn't just me who had thought that. "I mean, he had the same look on his face as Jared did when he imprinted on Kim."

"But who would he have imprinted on? There's nobody here but the pack and the Cullens." I reasoned. They all nodded, but still appeared to be considering what was going on. "Come on, the pack is leaving." With that, we all took off into the air, flying after the pack. We all flew in silence, each lost in thought.

We soon arrived at the Cullen house and followed the small procession inside. The majority of the pack stayed in the living room, looking very uncomfortable, and their angels stayed with them. Sam, who was carrying Embry very carefully, followed Carlisle into his study, so I and Sam's guardian angel, Riru, followed them.

A feminine angel, with shoulder-length straight black hair, a heart-shaped face, full lips, near black eyes, and russet skin. If it weren't for her near-white wings, one would think she was a Quileute woman. She's around 5'6" and looks like she is in her early to mid-twenties, though I always forget exactly how old she is. I just know for sure that she's two years older than Sam. After all, we're all two years older than our cupla, the person we watch over.

As we left the living room, I could hear Jacob giving some sort of orders to the pack, but I didn't listen to what he was saying. Once Sam set Embry down, Carlisle immediately injected him with a high level of morphine before going back to work fixing Embry's bones. Jacob walked in a few moments later, surveying what was going on before walking up to Sam.

"Sam. Go talk to the elders about what Embry saw back there. Report back here when you're done. Collin and Brady are already on their way to go back to patrolling. I'm gonna stay here with the rest of the pack to make sure nothing happens while everyone's so stressed over Embry." Jacob ordered. Back in the clearing? What exactly did he see?

"Right." Sam turned to leave, but paused and looked back at Jacob. "…What do you think that was? It couldn't possibly be a real…" Sam trailed off, and I was disappointed that they weren't actually saying what he saw.

"…I don't know. But I'm sure we'll figure it out." Jacob said firmly.

"For Embry's sake, we better." Sam muttered, before turning back around and leaving. As Riru walked back past me, she placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a comforting smile before heading out the door after Sam.

For a while, I just hang out in a corner and watch as Jacob helps Carlisle work, not really paying any attention to Jacob's Guardian Angel. Seeing as he hasn't tried to talk to me either, I don't think he minds.

Much too soon, the pain of his bones being broken again woke Embry up, and he began thrashing and mindlessly growling at the "attack".

"Quil, Paul, Jared!" Jacob called, and the three rushed in with Fay, Zai, and Anon right behind them. "Hold him down." Jacob and Paul each grabbed an arm, while Quil and Jared each held down a leg, all being careful of his injuries. Carlisle continued work around them, beginning to pop ribs back into place.

Immediately I moved to the empty space at Embry's head and put a hand on either side. My eyes closed and head bowed with concentration as I focused on Guardian Angel Gift #1, Relief. But before I even started using it, the instant I touched him he relaxed a bit. Odd, but I was too busy concentrating on what I was doing to think about it. I focused on taking his pain and removing it, erasing it from his body. I knew I wouldn't be able to get rid of all of it, I wasn't skilled enough to do something like that yet, but I was working on it.

Besides, even if I could, I wouldn't be able to relieve all of it without revealing my existence to the pack. And that I couldn't do. Just as with all "supernatural creatures", I was required to keep my existence a secret to those outside of the loop.

Five excruciatingly long minutes later, and they were done. Carlisle and the others headed back out to the living room to talk to the others, leaving me alone in the room with Embry. He was panting, body covered in sweat and restricted by braces. There was no point in using casts, he would be healed within a few weeks. A very loose pair of shorts were on him, nearly swallowing him in their size. A borrowed pair from Emmett, no doubt.

I'm not sure how long I just sat here before the sound of someone approaching rapidly had me on my feet. Riru stormed in the door, looking pissed. There was no Sam behind her. Riru had left Sam's side to come talk to me. Something had to be very, _very_ wrong for that to happen.

"What's going on?" I asked, taking a step towards her. I feared the worst. A new newborn army, the Volturi were coming back. I didn't know what could be worse than either of those, probably nothing.

Though, I was about to find out that that really wasn't the case. There were indeed worse things than vampire armies and angry royal vampires. And all were about to come into my life one after another, starting right now.

"You're in deep shit, do you realize that?" Riru demanded. I stared at her in shock. She never cursed unless something was really wrong. "Do you know what it was that Embry saw back in that clearing?!" Before I could respond, I heard heavy footsteps approach us and stopped right behind me. I turned around to look and see who it was, and nearly gasped when I saw Embry towering over me. He wasn't supposed to be able to move yet, let alone stand! His eyes peered down at me; stormy, but determined. But no, he can't be looking at me.

"Hi." He said softly, his voice hoarse. I quickly turned my head to look behind me; it wouldn't be the first time someone had walked up behind me without my notice. But then a burning hand appeared on my shoulder and I froze. I slowly turned to look at the russet hand on my shoulder, and my eyes very slowly moved up the hand to the arm, from the arm to the shoulder, from the shoulder to the neck, from the neck to the confused face of Embry.

"Are you alright?" Embry asked, confused. My mouth opened and closed several times with no sound coming out.

"You…but you can't…you shouldn't be able to…how are you…this isn't possible…" I finally choked out. Seeing my distress, Embry quickly but gently wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest while looking around for whatever caused me to freak out.

I turned my head away from Embry's chest and to the side and looked at Riru. She didn't look surprised or shocked at all, only disappointed. This was what she had been talking about.

Oh hell.

**...and the penny drops.**

**So what do you think? Is it anything close to what you were hoping for?**

**I must admit, it may be awhile before I update again. I keep getting ideas, deciding to do them, then changing my mind. This story could go so many different ways, its torture to pick a path and stick with it.**

**But ya know how you can help me out? Review! Reviews really help to motivate me and push me past my writers block! So lend an author a hand, and review. I'll even make it worth your while. Every time you review to this story from now on, I'll pm you with a tidbit of info about the story and the making of the story. Example: When making Paul's Guardian Angel, I couldn't think of what sort of look for him. So I looked up "cool guy" in Google, and a picture of Leonardo DiCaprio popped up. Immediately, I knew that was the one, and I based Zai off the picture. **

**There will be a new fun fact for the people who review to each chapter! You might even get a spoiler or two to something important to the story later on. _Hint hint_.**

**Now here is the explanation portion of the AN:**

**"Cupla" is latin for friendly relationship, string, bond, rope, intimate connection, and tie.**

**"Mayu" will be explained later. Probably much later.**

**This story will have a number of terms in latin, or terms that I simply made up in order to have an angel language of sorts. After all, just cause they watch over humans doesn't mean they will won't have their own language and terms for things we don't know about.**

**Other words in this story that you don't know, PM me about, and I'll either explain what it is to you, or tell you that it will be explained at some point in the story.**

**Until next time**

**-littleditto**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Wassup? it's been forever since I last updated! I'm sorry. But just to let you know, since I have four stories going at the same time, I've decided to update them in a cycle. I'm updating this one now, next will be "The Phenominon" since the poll has been closed (check out the updated author's note if you haven't seen it yet).**

**So I wanted to thank ****Kriscrable****, ****Goofy4ever****, and ****KittieKat121**** for reviewing. Thanks! XD Hope you enjoyed the fun fact!**

**Now just a heads up, this one is kinda short. Sorry. But it says what needs to be said**

Van's PoV

My mind was numb as it tried to process this and figure out what was going on. I felt as Embry swayed a bit where he stood for a moment, before he slumped to the side as he collapsed to the ground. Running on autopilot, I automatically kneeled down and checked him over for new injuries. He had just strained himself after being injured so badly, so his body had forced him to get the rest it needed in unconsciousness. Nothing serious. I stood up, and only then realized that the pack had surround us, freaking out over Embry collapsing. I ducked under someone's arm as I moved out of the loose circle of people and walked across the room to where Riru was now standing.

"When Sam went to see the Elders, he told them that Embry had seen an angel back in the clearing. He said they first thought it was a hallucination, since only he could see it, though the others could see it through his mind. But then Embry **_imprinted_** on it. Van, the angel Sam described was you. And just now, he _saw_ you; he _spoke_ to you; he **_touched_** you! You—" Riru broke off, breathing deeply as she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose; a habit she picked up from Sam. "_What did you __**do**__, Van?_"

"I…I don't understand…how did he see me…I didn't do anything—how did he see me?!" My voice gained volume as I continued, growing hysterical as well. "Riru, I don't understand, how could he see me?!"

"You-…you mean you didn't do anything?" Riru asked, nervous.

"No!" I wailed. "All I did at the clearing was relieve some pain and slow his healing down so his bones wouldn't heal improperly!"

Riru sighed. "We've all done that at some point or another, that couldn't be it. Are you sure there's nothing else you did, nothing that was different than usual?"

"No! Nothing!" I sobbed, tears streaming down my face.

Riru quickly gathered me in her arms and began stroking my head. "Shh. Shh. It's going to be okay. Shh. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Riru. It only makes you look bad." A familiar deep voice spoke from behind me. I turned, sniffling, to see Kajo, Emmett's guardian angel, standing behind me with his arms crossed over his chest and frowning. With large muscles, pale skin, and cropped black hair, Kajo looked very similar to Emmett. They also both almost always smiled. Unlike Emmett though, Kajo had grey eyes and grey wings. The masculine angel looked to be around 20, 21 years old, but as the guardian angel of a vampire, he was really much older. He was about 5'11" tall.

"Kajo! Not the right time!" Riru hissed.

"Kajo _is_ right you know. Don't bring her hopes up if you can't guarantee they won't be for nothing." A southern voice sighed. From out behind Kajo's wings stepped Manteno, Jasper's guardian angel. Chin-length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a lean masculine build. Similar to Jasper, he was covered in scars, though his weren't teeth-shaped. He had dark grey wings that contrasted against his white clothes. At 6'1", he appeared to be around 21-22 years old. Like Kajo, though, he was really much older than that.

I rushed over to Manteno, sobbing again, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, awkwardly patting my back.

"Hey…umm…there there...don't cry…you know I'm no good with tears…" Manteno said awkwardly. I sobbed harder and clutched at his shirt. "Uhh…umm…it'll be okay…we'll figure this out…"

"Weak, man. Weak." Kajo said, disappointed.

"Sh-shut up." Manteno muttered, blushing. I worked on calming down while they bickered so that I could ask the most important question that had yet to be asked.

"D-" I began, and they all stopped to look at me. "Do you think, since nobody's **made** it so he can see us, that he can cause he's—"

"**No**." Manteno interrupted. "He's not. We won't let him. **You** won't let him. Now, I don't know what is going on, but we will **all** work together to figure it out. Okay?"

"…Okay." I agreed.

**So again, sorry it was short. It had been forever since I updated, so after I got this bit of inspiration, I wanted to post it right away. Ironically, I wasn't able to, cause right after I wrote this and was about to post it, I had to leave to go to a doctor's appointment. But that's besides the point.**

**So tell me what you think! There are still so many ways this story could go, and your reviews help me. So please, review. Plus, reviews also give you fun facts! And if you have any questions, review or PM me, and I will try to answer them as best as I can.  
**

**Your recently graduated author,**

**littleditto**


	5. Character List

**Hi guys! So...this isn't a update to the story. ****CheekyAlice**** suggested I put in a character list so that you guys can keep track of who's who. I've been planning on putting one in for a while, but this was the push I needed to finally put it in. So here's the list, along with who the angel is matched with and a physical description. **

**This list will be updated as I add more characters to the story.**

**And remember, if you want more info about the angels and this story, review to the chapters to get fun facts and possible spoilers. This chapter included. :3 **

·Van (Embry): A feminine angel, with shoulder-length wavy brown hair, light brown skin, a heart-shaped face, hazel eyes, and pure white wings. 5'6" and appears to be in her late teens (19)

· Fay (Leah): With short black hair that she adopted after Leah had to when she phased, Fay stands at 5'5", with a feminine physique, light brown skin, brown eyes, and grey wings. She looks to be around 20 years of age.

· Kiya (Quil): Tan skin, brown eyes, a heart shaped face, and a thick braid of black hair that goes halfway down her back, Kiya is a feminine angel. Kiya looks to be around the same age as Van, and is also 5'6".

·Zai (Paul): A masculine angel, he has lightly tanned skin, slicked back dirty blond hair, blue-green eyes, and slightly dark grey wings. Zai is 21 years old, and stands at 6'0".

· Anon (Jared): A masculine angel, Anon is 6'0", with shaggy brown hair, light brown skin, green eyes, and grey wings. He is 20 years old.

· Riru (Sam): A feminine angel, with shoulder-length straight black hair, a heart-shaped face, full lips, near black eyes, and russet skin. If it weren't for her near-white wings, one would think she was a Quileute woman. She's around 5'6" and looks like she is in her early to mid-twenties.

· Kajo (Emmett): With large muscles, pale skin, and cropped black hair, Kajo looked very similar to Emmett. They also both almost always smiled. Unlike Emmett though, Kajo had grey eyes and grey wings. He looked to be around 20, 21 years old, but as the guardian angel of a vampire, he was really much older. He was about 5'11" tall.

· Manteno (Jasper): Chin-length wavy blond hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and a lean build. Similar to Jasper, he was covered in scars, though his weren't teeth-shaped. He had dark grey wings that contrasted against his white clothes. At 6'1", he appeared to be around 21-22 years old. Like Kajo, though, he was really much older than that.


End file.
